1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backup gateway apparatus that performs a partial backup function of a gateway apparatus of a home network, and a home network system.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, due to the notable progress in the Internet usage technologies, the Internet has been widely used at home, in activities such as e-mail, Internet shopping, Internet phone, web search, etc.
Home network has been also structured with multiple personal computers at home, so that such devices can be shared by connecting peripheral devices to the network. Additionally, because of the lowering line connection fees for homes, more people have continuous access to the Internet from home.
Such a network environment is available by merging/combining of line connection services, Internet provider services, network technology for local area network, Internet protocols, and operating systems of personal computers.
For a home network structure having one or more personal computers and peripheral devices (such as printer) at home, it is preferable to have a effective system with a gateway apparatus having a router function to connect the home network to outside lines, such as the Internet, and recently such network systems are becoming popular.
However, with the above-described network system, when a gateway apparatus with continuous connection to the outside lines (such as the Internet) malfunctions for some reason, the communication paths between the home network and outside is terminated, and it causes immense damage to the system.
It is possible to set up two separate gateway apparatuses for a backup purpose; however, it is not a realistic solution, due to problems with the cost and setup location.